


[Cover Art] for bagofthumbs' podfic of "All The Best And Brightest Creatures" by wordstrings

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "CD-cover" variant created from the ebook cover art for "All The Best And Brightest Creatures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for bagofthumbs' podfic of "All The Best And Brightest Creatures" by wordstrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagofthumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/gifts), [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279255) by [bagofthumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs). 



This podfic / CD format cover is also [here for download at Box.com in 300dpi Retina-ready format,](https://app.box.com/s/xpur8flysnvl9sw8wb2t9po8816qqwdn) in case the original art Tumblr got downsampled by accident. 

This version was made for bagofthumbs from the original [ebook cover art here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001917)

Thanks to bagofthumbs for a lovely podfic of a fabulous fanfic!


End file.
